marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is a planned American television series, based on the Marvel Comics organization of the same name. It will be produced by Marvel Television and air on the ABC network, and will be set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, sharing continuity with the films in that franchise. A pilot, to be written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon, and Maurissa Tancharoen and directed by Joss Whedon, has been given the green-light. It is set after the events of The Avengers.http://www.comicbookmovie.com/fansites/BatFreak/news/?a=72529 Plot Joss Whedon (MARVEL’S THE AVENGERS, Buffy the Vampire Slayer) shows us not all heroes are super with MARVEL’S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Fresh from his role in the summer’s box office smash, MARVEL’S THE AVENGERS, Agent Phil Coulson (Clark Gregg) returns to the worldwide law enforcement organization S.H.I.E.L.D. He puts together a small, highly trained, team of Agents to tackle the cases that haven’t been classified yet, the new, the strange and the unknown. That team consists of straight arrow Agent Grant Ward (Brett Dalton), an expert in combat and espionage; pilot and martial artist Agent Melinda May (Ming-Na Wen); and brilliant if socially awkward scientists Agent Leo Fitz (Iain De Caestecker) and Agent Jemma Simmons (Elizabeth Henstridge). They’ll be joined by civilian new recruit and computer hacker Skye (Chloe Bennet). Prepare for an epic adventure that showcases the hope and wonder of the human spirit. This is a world of Super Heroes, aliens and the unusual – of action, spectacle and world spanning stories. The show will speak to the human condition through the lens of our very human, non-powered S.H.I.E.L.D agents – that together we are greater than we are apart, and that we can make a difference in the world. Executive Produced and co-written by Joss Whedon, Jed Whedon & Maurissa Tancharoen (Dollhouse, Dr.Horrible’s Sing-Along Blog), Jeffrey Bell (Angel, Alias) and Jeph Loeb (Smallville, Lost, Heroes) comes Marvel’s first live-action TV series, MARVEL’S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D. Cast *Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson *Ming-Na Wen as Agent Melinda May *Brett Dalton as Agent Grant Ward *Chloe Bennet as Agent Skye *Iain De Caestecker as Agent Leo Fitz *Elizabeth Henstridge as Agent Jemma Simmons *J. August Richards as a to be confirmed character *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury (rumoured) *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill (rumoured) *Maximiliano Hernández as Jasper Sitwell (rumoured) *Titus Welliver as Blake (rumoured) *Lizzy Caplan as Claire Wise (rumoured) **While not ruling out an appearance on S.H.I.E.L.D., Caplan has said that she will not be a regular due to scheduling conflicts with Showtime's Masters of Sex.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2012/09/21/shield-lizzy-caplan-abc-series_n_1903192.html *Jesse Bradford as Benjamin Pollack (rumoured) Trivia *Joss Whedon stated: "It's new characters. It needs to be it's own thing. It needs to be adjacent, but you don't want to do a show where you're constantly going, 'Iron Man just left, but he was totally here a minute ago.' You want them to do their own thing. What does S.H.I.E.L.D. got that the heroes don't have? To me, it's that they're not superheroes. But they live in that universe. Even though they're a big organization, that makes them underdogs and that's interesting to me." *Joss Whedon talked about the tone of the series: "I’m excited about the show because it’s a very hopeful show. It’s not about murder, and it’s not about crime, and it’s not people looking into their own belly buttons. It’s about people who are trying to help each other, and that’s one of the things I loved about comic books. They had costumes and the villains were cool but they stood for something, and I like doing a show that does that. We’re trying very hard to be true to Marvel's ethos and also to the structure of their universe. So it is definitely a Marvel show." References Category:TV Series